First love
by ponkan
Summary: This is a love between Krimson and Sara (i changed some names)
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfic story or what.  
  
Sorry about if i change some scenes.  
  
Prolouge:  
  
It starts with a swordsman named Krimson with a sky blue hair and bangs on the right side had been levelling up on the orc village and then he was sorrounded by so many orcs he can't handle, he attacked and attack while he was retreating to the safe area but he gone to a wrong way it is a dead end but he did not lose hope he use all skills to make the orcs dont get to him but he loses sp to produce mo skilled attack but at last a party of hunters and huntresses came for help "People out there please help me I'm dying out here" Krimson cried, and of course they help him then after that he thanked the party with there help.  
  
Now he found himself loses power but still one orc came out trying to kill him he used his last blow of attack to kill the monster, after that he found a very beautiful acolyte that have a a long pony tailed hair and he asks her for help saying "Please help me im losing lots of energy can you heal me" Krimson said in a very low voice lying beside her, "But i dont have sp it will take hours if I need to heal you there are so many dangers here i need you to get a safe place" Sara said in a worried voice thinking where would they go, in minutes of thinking he remebered a place in the village where the orc are very few.  
  
When they get into the place she found the a little bit destroyed because of orc attacks in that place it was an old clinic when people lived there before and then the acolyte didn't fin any medicine for Krimson an then they need to go out of the place and go to Geffen the city of magic, when they came there they bought healing potions for him but accidentaly the merchant they bought put one potion not a healing potion but a love potion and then they pay the right amount of the potions after that Sara found a inn to stay and Sara gave krimson the healing potions and she found one of the potions different from the other potions but she thinks this is a bonus potion because they bought so many to heal a person the she gave it to Krimson....   
  
to be continued  
  
what could happen when the effect of that potion do to Krimson?   
  
Should i continue this story id ont know.. please send me reviews.. 


	2. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic story or what.  
  
Sorry about if i change some scenes.  
  
Preview last episode:she found one of the potions different from the other potions but she thinks this is a bonus potion because they bought so many to heal a person the she gave it to Krimson....   
  
Chapter 1:  
  
That night the healing potions effect was seen but the love potion effect when he wake up "The potions i bought was real have good effect and my sp will be full by tommorow and I should sleep now" Sara said to her mind. When she woke up she saw Krimson sitting on his bed then something weird is going on! When Krimson saw Sara the effect of the love potion she gave him last night effecting him, Krimson come near to Sara get his head very close to Sara's head and kiss her and then after that kiss Sara blush a little bit and slap Krimson on his face and asked "Why did you kiss me? We don't really know each other yet." Then after Sara's questions Krimson said to her "I love you" and kiss her again and Sara's cheeks turn rosy red and a little bit shy about what hapened and Sara said and "What do you think youre doing to me!?" then Krimson answered "I'm in love with you" and then Krimson get back to himself again, after that he asked Sara "Where am I?" then Sara asked him too "What! Now youre asking where you are after you kissed me two times without any permission from me!" Krimson answered her back "Hey, What the hell are you talking about I didn't do that." "Yes you did!" Sara shouted to Krimson "I'm outta here! I don't know what are you talkin about, Goodbye!" In a manly voice.  
  
After that he ran out of the inn after then he realized that the girl shouting at her who saved her and he forgot to say Thanks. That afternoon he found himself very hungry he is loking for the market and found it he bought ten pieces of carrots for his hunger. Then he stayed at on the inn but when inside she saw Sara very worried about him and he realized that he didn't survived if she don't help him. Krimson come near and call Sara for atention "I'm very sorry about what happened this morning I was just shocked about your behavior" Sara said in a very shy voice, In a few moments he invited Sara to sleep but before they sleep Krimson said to Sara "Thank you for your care when I was in danger how could I repay you money food etc.. but Sara said "I don't need your wealth or your food or any other thing i don't need something in return" in a calm voice "but I need to give her something in return, aha! I know it maybe thing would do" saying to his mind. When Sara is about to sleep in her bed but Krimson came in and sat in her bed and kiss her in the cheeks with a matching hug.  
  
to be continued  
  
sorry for i can't think of my story and i can't concentrate meybe somtime i can continue it and thank you for the advice of ms.apphrodite. 


	3. Chapter 2

This is my first fanfic story or what.  
  
Sorry about if i change some scenes.  
  
Preview last episode:Krimson came in and sat in her bed and kiss her in the cheeks with a matching hug.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Sara's face turn to red as roses that bloom in the inn garden after that night they have a very romantic relationship.An acolyte from Prontera came that there is a very big problem in Prontera(known as the capital city) that a group of assasins came many swordsman are attacked by the group and the houses and stores are robbed even the Prontera's knights had a hard time with them they say there about a dozen!  
  
"Shall we go?" Sara asked Krimson, "My family lives there and youre family too we shall protect the city in all costs, but first we must get ready before going there we should buy new equipments and potions" Krimson said in a voice with a great courage. Then they go to the nearest tool merchant and they saw a blacksmith's selling pub says i will go to prontera after my bussiness then Krimson asked the blacksmith "Hi I'm Krimson are you going to prontera" and a response came "Yes and I will forge the special weapons that can defeat the group of assasins on prontera today".Krimson knew that the smith will forge the special weapons he asked for a special weapon too so he can join the battle to the bandits the then in just about 3 minutes the smith made a special weapon he called wind katana. Krimson and the smith become friends "By the way whats your name" he asked, "My name is Marulash" in a manly voice. In about an hour Krimson go to Marulash's pub and said after your bussiness were at the bench over there after about 20 minutes Marulash finished his bussiness Krimson said "Ok let's go!"  
  
When they got on prontera an unkown shadow grabbed Sara behind them....  
  
to be continiued  
  
this chapter was from my idea of wondering that action should start now i mean next chapter^_^ 


	4. Chapter 3

This is my first fanfic story or what.  
  
Sorry about if i change some scenes.  
  
Preview last episode:When they got on prontera an unkown shadow grabbed Sara behind them....  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Marulash's take his very very strong ice tsurugi(cool!) out of its sheath and Krimson's wind katana preaparing for an attack. The shadow was identified is an assasin and Sara is hostaged by the assasin placing the sharp katar on Sara's neck, the assasin says to them "I am one of the assasins if you want the girl back you should fight us in the central of the city this afternoon or else we will do something to her". That makes Krimson very mad he tried to cut the assasin but the assasin was too fast to cut the assasin disappeared in the thin air".  
  
They run to the Prontera's chivalry for the job of Marulash one of the kngihts say "this is hopeless there is nothing to defeat that assasins and the recruited a wizard" in a very sad voice  
  
but when Krimson and Marulash came another knight said "I think not we have good news the smith we needed to forge the special weapons is here!". When they came in Marulash have a bad news "My friend's girlfriend is in danger she was kidnapped when we entered Prontera."  
  
On the other's hand I mean on the assasins hand...  
  
"What's your name?" the assasin asking in a little bit malice voice, "My name why should I tell you and you kidnapped me from my boyfriend!" in a very angry voice but the assasin asked another question "who is your boyfriend the swordsman or the blacksmith?" Then Sara answered him "the swordsman" after that the assasin said "so he is the one i will kill but iw will make you answer all my questions and i will make you forget about him hahaha!" then Sara's eyes widened "How could you! Please don't do this to me no!"   
  
Back to the Chivalry...  
  
"You should help me save her" Krimson cried but a knight answered we hired an assasin to spy them to know whats happening" then suddenly the assasin came in (panting) "What happened?" the knight asked "very very bad a girl in their camp is asked by questions but the leader of them said this, so he is the one i will kill but iw will make you answer all my questions and i will make you forget about him hahaha!" Then I heard the girl shouted "How could you! Please don't do this to me no!" That's what I heard then Krimson punched the wall very hard because of what he heard from the assasin "Those bandits will pay I!! I will kill them one by one with my bare hands!" then Krimson decided to fight the assasins then Marulash asked "where are you going my friend?" Krimson answered back "I will kill all those assasins!" then he said "I don't think so, I will come with you" with a smile "then let's go" with the anger inside him.  
  
When they almost entered the center of the city one of the assasins block them and said "Where do you think youre going?" then Krimson answered back "were going to kill you" then the assasin respond "you can never do that" then Krimson attacked but the assasin dodge it but the assasin didn't know that Marulash had great speed too, Marulash captured the assasin and put his sword on the neck of the assasin the sword make the target can't move like ice. When the assasin is tied up they asked questions about their group,   
  
"who is your leader?"   
  
"I will never tell you"  
  
"Tell it or be killed?"  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
Then Krimson put his wind katana in the top of the assasins head...  
  
"Tell it or i will cut your head into two pieces!"  
  
"Ok!Ok! I'll talk!I'll talk!"  
  
"Fine thats good, So tell us who is your leader?"  
  
"He is Zcyther"   
  
"Ok let's go Marulash afternoon will end inside 20 minutes".  
  
When they came on just right in time Krimson's eyes blazed like a fire when he saw...  
  
to be continued  
  
this chapter is longer cause I don't have internet card when I'm writing it and thank you for ayel in reviewing my story esp. ms.aphrodite24goddess 


	5. Chapter 4

This is my first fanfic story or what.  
  
Sorry about if i change some scenes.  
  
Preview last episode:When they came on just right in time Krimson's eyes blazed like fire when he saw...  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Sara is kissing the the leader of the assasins Zcyther! This make Krimson's blood boil "This is not happening! I will kill you Zcyther!" in a very angry voice. "She's mine now and she don't remember aything about you and your friends she only know is me and us not you" Zcyther replied with a griggle. Then Krimson took his wind katana out of its sheat and get ready for an attack to the enemy. Suddenly the other assasins coming to attack them in the angry mood Krimson is out of his mind he would kill anybody crosses his way. One of the assasin tried to backstub him but he managed slash his sword to the assasin Marulash is attacked by two assasins they thought that all of the assasins are male but they are wrong there is a female assasin on the group and she had a cotalblue hair. Marulash managed to slash the assasin on his front then suddenly the female assasin almost slash his back but he managed to dodge it, they say no one saw her face nor their group after Marulash remember that he attempted to cut the cloth covering her face he suceeded he saw the very beautiful face and in the anger of the assasin she wanted to kill the blacksmith but the blacksmith fell in love with the assasin while fighting the female assasin he asked some question like her name but the assasin don't talk even a little bit so then he thought of a good move to make the assasin sleep he then do a karate chop(martial arts??). Krimson didn't kill the assasins but he almost kill them cause of the anger he only make himself be a little bit easy about what is happening he is now approaching Zcyther the leader of assasins but the leader said to the other assasins "let's get out of here to find a new hideout let's go" Krimson wanted to follow them but they are so fast and also the wizard put ice wall but they left the female assasin named Vanessa. When Krimson saw the assasin he said "I will kill you your the only one left to be killed" Krimson shouted but Marulash rejected him "Don't kill her she's mine I think I can change her" in a low voice "why she almost kill you don't you kill her she must die!" asked in confusion. Krimson decided to follow his friend then Marulash tied Vanessa for safety but he know that an asassin can release itself from it then when she woke up he asked question...  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Hey! why are you asking me who are you and why you tied me"  
  
"I said what's your name?"  
  
Then Krimson said "I want to sleep I'll leave you here now"  
  
Suddenly Marulash changed the topic "Did anyone saw your face and said to you your so beautiful"  
  
Then Vanessa blushed and asked "What the! you take of my mask"  
  
"And your so beautiful what's your name again?"  
  
Now she answered "My name is Vanessa and what' yours"  
  
"I'm Marulash wait i have something for you... ahh here it is a red flower for you"  
  
"Why are you giving me this!?"  
  
Then Marulash take his sword out of it's sheath...  
  
"Hey! What the are you going to kill me!?"  
  
Marulash placed his sword on her side and cut the rope then Marulash said...  
  
"When I first saw you I fell in love and I want to do this"  
  
"What the hey stop it heeeyyy............ you perve you stole my first kiss *sob*"  
  
"Why? are you not happy you don't like me?"  
  
"Do you really love me"  
  
"Yes, I like you"  
  
Then Vanessa come close to her and hugged Marulash and said...  
  
"I love you but there is only one thing can you protect me from our leader because he don't want me to have any relationships"  
  
"Of course I'll do anything for you because I love you, It's late now we should sleep"  
  
Morning came...  
  
When Krimson woke up he saw Marulash sleeping with Vanessa then he wake up Marulash and asked...  
  
"What are you doing, you are sleeping with that assasin what's happening to you are you real crazy???"  
  
"No, we love each other I'm not crazy"  
  
"Ok fine but she will stay with us as long she don't harm anybody"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Suddenly Vanessa woke up and greeted "Hi" to Krimson in a very beautiful voice...  
  
"So she is the girl??"  
  
"Yup she is the girl"  
  
But first I almost forgot I'll will ask her with a hope on his face and a smile...  
  
"Do you know where Sara has been brought?"  
  
"I think they go to the so called poring island"  
  
"Ah! I know that place so this is payback time for Zychter "  
  
Then Krimson prepared for his aattack and planned to defeat them...  
  
to be continued  
  
sorry for the other readers that cannot read this... yehey tapos na rin to hehe sana matapos ko na ang storya for more stories to come pa ok and especial thanks to Mr. Tom Valor. 


	6. Chapter 5

This is my first fanfic story or what.  
  
Sorry about if i change some scenes.  
  
Preview last episode:Then Krimson prepared for his attack and planned to defeat them...  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
After the planning they now decided to attack the assasins. When they came on Poring island Krimson instantly saw the assasins camp then they begun there plans.Krimson got on his place, he will take the attention of the group Marulash will grab Sara and Vanessa will take Krimson when he is in danger.  
  
Krimson walked near to get attention and the plan worked Krimson was chased by the group of assasins then Marulash grabbed Sara suddenly the wizard dedtected them. The wizard used the skill Frost Driver then Krimson froze and when Vanessa came she can't grab Krimson because he froze. After that Marulash put Sara in a safe place then he joined the fight and slashed the ice that freezes Krimson then Marulash use an item from his pocket a smokebomb so they can escape from the assasins. They came on Prontera something strange happened Sara woke up then she said...  
  
"What the hell... Where am I!?"  
  
"Your awake... What hapened to you?"  
  
"Who are you, I don't know and where's my dream guy, Zcyther?"  
  
Suddenly Krimson had a heartbroke cause he thought he really lost Sara...  
  
Then someone knock on the door a voice said...  
  
"A message to Mr.Krimson"  
  
"Who send it?"  
  
"We don't know please take this message, I have more messages to be sent"  
  
"Who could be the one who send me this?" he asked himself in confusion  
  
When Krimson opened the message he was shock...   
  
The note says...  
  
Dear Krimson,  
  
This is Karen remember? I think you remember It's me your childhood friend or other, Before I forgot to tell you I'll come tommorow there in Prontera and I will always think about what you said be careful with your step. I think I'm I can't tell you this in a letter I'll tell it personaly okay just wait in there and I'm coming, Till next letter.  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Karen  
  
After reading the letter...  
  
"She's going here!!!!, I think I'm going to be crazy!!" he shouted...  
  
"Who's going here??" Marulash confusely asked  
  
"My childhood friend!!"  
  
"Oh Yeah... I think not I see your eyes shifting Krimson" Vanessa giggled  
  
"What do you mean by that??!!"   
  
"I think I get what you mean" Marulash laughed  
  
"Hey tell me what's going on!!!"  
  
Then Sara interrupted...  
  
"Bring me to Zcyther you people!!"  
  
"No we won't my love I won't give you to an assasin, So please stay with us please" Krimson asked with a loving voice...  
  
"First I don't know you Second I don't love you and last I love Zcyther, So Bring me to Zcyther NOW!"  
  
"No! Never Nerver Never!!"  
  
"So if you can't bring me to Zcyther i will warp myself to him... Goodbye!"  
  
Then a warp is opened when Sarah entered it disappeared then Krimson had the feeling he dont have any more hope in his love for her then Krimson remembered that Vanessa is finishing his first job to Alchemist (a second job alternative of a merchant)....  
  
"I know how Karen could make me a potion to take back the memories of Sarah" Krimson said with hope 


End file.
